A Picture to the Book
by The Night Huntress
Summary: Percy spends time with the favorite seven girls in his life. Percabeth. Features Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, and Sally
1. Thalia

**I own nothing! :D**

**Basically Percy has quality time with his girl pals: Thalia, Annabeth,Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, and Sally.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thalia and The Tattoos**

"You can't make me!"

"Don't try to fight back, Kelp Head. You'll only tire yourself!"

"Make me!"

The shop was pretty easy to spot, since there was no front door and the glass window was pretty cracked. The sign Diego's Tayttoous hung from above, though it was clearly broken since some of the letters had faded. It now spelled DIEGO'S TATOS. Whoever made the sign obviously didn't know how to spell the word "tattoo".

Diego was an Jamaican immigrant whose dream was to travel the world. However, life had other plans, and Diego now owned a stinky ugly tattoo making, body piercing shop in the west side of the city. He also hated his job, almost as much as Squidward hated his. He wanted an exciting life. He wanted to have fun. This store wasn't anything but boring.

Until he met the two teenagers.

It was a sunny Tuesday. The city breeze swept along Diego's Tattoos and Body Pierssings like a snake looking for snack. Diego was having a pretty normal day. He had just opened the shop and was currently wiping the table behind the counter. All of a sudden he heard a crash, and it looked out the door. Or at least, the no-door. A car had just pulled in front of his shop. A girl stepped out of the now broken down car. She had spiky hair and wore a punk leather jacket. She wore all black and had mischievous look in her eye.

The girl put her hands on her hips and scanned the area. After a few minute she ran to the trunk of the car and pulled out an extremely big sack. The sack seemed to be squirming, like there was someone in it. The girl opened the sack and out came a raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes. The boy had a cloth over his mouth and his hands were tied with ropes. The girl removed the cloth and the boy glared at her. She grinned then began pulling him towards the shop. It truly was a sight to see.

"You can't make me!"

"Don't try to fight back, Kelp Head. You'll only tire yourself!"

"Make me!"

"Shut up!"

Diego looked up from his Fruit Ninja game and sighed. "No kidnappers allowed. Come back never," he said blankly.

The girl slammed her fist on the counter playfully. She pointed to herself. "Thalia," she said. She pointed to the boy. "This Kelp Head over here is Percy. He wants a tattoo."

"NO I DON'T!" Percy went up beside her. "She's making me get a tattoo."

"Right below his shoulders," she smirked. "Right...there!"

Diego pointed to a black broken book on the counter. "There's a selection of designs there. Now quit talking to me."

Thalia grinned and took the book. "Oh look, Kelp Head... there's a dove, and and a tiger, and a snake... OH AND LOOK, it's an owl. Won't little Annabeth like that?" she grinned again. "Look...it's a dolphin. Let's get that one. Daddy would like that, wouldn't he?" She turned to Diego. "The dolphin."

Diego sighed and put away his iPhone. "NO, PLEASE! ANNABETH WOULD KILL ME. MOM WOULD KILL ME!" Percy struggled, but with tied hands, he couldn't do much. Diego took a look to study the two teens. The girl, Thalia, couldn't have been older than sixteen. The boy-Kelp Head, was about seventeen-almost eighteen. He was sorta old enough for a tattoo-not like he cared or anything.

Thalia giggled then whispered in his ear. Diego nodded and looked at Percy, who was trying his best creating his own pouting face. Diego went to the backroom and got everything he needed for the tattoo. He came back with the stuff. "This is gonna hurt a little..." Thalia smiled. "Or a lot!"

* * *

"See, Kelp Head, that wasn't so bad." It was thirty minutes later, and the dolphin tattoo was on Percy's shoulder. He shivered.

"Wasn't so bad? That was terrible! Everyone's going to hate me! Annabeth and mom are going to kill me, Grover's gonna freak, and Nico, oh don't get me started with Nico! This is terrible!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and untied the ropes on his hands. "Gods, Percy. Why the Hades are you freaking out? It's a freaking temporary tattoo!"

Percy stopped shivering. "Oh my gods, Thalia, WHY? THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN A PERMANENT TATTOO!"

Both Diego and Thalia's jaws dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"It's itchy! And annoying!" Thalia rolled her eyes once again. She looked at Diego.

"Can you believe this guy?"

"I'm serious! I HATE TEMPORARY TATTOOS!"

"I can't believe-"

"I'm not-"

"Unbelievable."

"Don't you dare-"

"Unbelievable. Perseus Jackson-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Diego watched the two odd teenagers argue. He wished he had popcorn and Red Bull-this was the best thing he ever saw since Beyonce, a long long time ago. He had never seen people weirder. There was seriously something wrong with their generation.

"LISTEN!" Percy continued. "LET'S GO BACK TO CAMP SO I CAN WASH THIS STUPID TATTOO OFF BEFORE ANYONE SEES!"

Thalia grinned for the millionth time. She took the cloth and, without Percy's favor, covered his mouth with it. She tied the ropes to his hands again. She took the sack that she used to put him in on the floor. She pointed to it.

"In the sack," she said. Diego couldn't believed what happened next. _Percy went in the sack without arguing and let Thalia tie the rope to seal him in. _She took one last look at Diego. "See you never."

She picked up the Percy Sack and brought it to the trunk of the car. "Where are we going? We're going to camp, right?"

Thalia smirked. "We're going somewhere. Not to camp. Not yet." She closed the trunk before he could say anything else. Without blinking an eye, Diego watched as the car back out of the driveway, hit a trashcan, then drove away like a maniac. Diego stared straight ahead before turning back to his Fruit Ninja game.

"Kids," he mumbled. "I'll never understand brats." He was so immersed in Fruit Ninja that he forgot all about the two teens.

* * *

If you turned to the East Side of Manhattan you'll see a girl getting a moving sack from a trunk of a broken car in front of the driveway of Bryson's Body Piercings.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! Next it'll be Annabeth and Percy's date with horses! (lol what?)**

**REVIEW! :D (FOR PERCY'S SAKE)**

**The Night Huntress**


	2. Annabeth

**I own nothing! :D**

**Second Chapter : Percy and Annabeth's Horse Date ( or Percy's Horse Date ) :D**

**Frui! (it's Latin for enjoy)**

* * *

**Annabeth and the Horses**

Annabeth had never understood horses. Maybe because she was the daughter of Athena, and horses were Poseidon's doing. Gods forbid, she had never ridden one, nor will she ever. No one from the Athena cabin had ridden a horse.

Until Percy came along.

It was their first anniversary after the Giant War. Percy promised that he would take her somewhere she would like. She was pretty excited until she got there.

Percy's definition of like was very different from hers. An old broken down ranch which clearly wasn't being cleaned. The place smelled like poop, like the stables under the labyrinth. The walls were dirty green, and the definition of dirty wasn't left out. A lady- the secretary, sat behind an antique wooden desk right beside the stables. There was no office. It was terrible.

The lady-her name was Eva, judging from her broken name tag looked bored and was currently talking on the phone. She was twirling a piece of her hair while chewing the end of a pencil. Poor pencil.

Annabeth walked to the lady. Before she could ask a question, the lady shouted. "No, I am not dating Carlos, how dare you accuse me of cheating! No, no, no! I was at home last Saturday night, you little idiot! I-"

"Um, excuse me," Annabeth said. She straightened her back. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's got dark hair and green eyes, he's an idiot but he's funny and sweet and... have you seen him anywhere?"

Eva raised her finger. "Just a sec!" She screamed at the phone. "My name's Andrea, how may I be at your service?" Annabeth looked at her desk again. She was sure the name said _Eva_. "Um, it says in your name tag your name is Eva."

Eva-Andrea stared at the name tag. "STUPID MOTHER-IN-LAW! HOW DARE SHE CHANGE THE NAME!" Annabeth growled. Before she could do anything else a familiar boy with sea-green eyes tapped her on the shoulder. Percy smiled.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Ready?" He laughed, and Annabeth right away melted. He took her by the hand and led her to the stables, to where the horses were. The stables smelled like poop. The horses were looking at her, probably because she was an Athena girl. Percy opened the door to one of the horses- a beautiful gray stallion. "This is Grayson," he said. "Cause he's gray. Get it?" Annabeth laughed. Percy walked over to another horse, a white one. "This girl looks like a Madelyn." He handed her the reins. Annabeth saw something that caught her eye. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Is that a tattoo?" She scanned Percy and caught a sight of something gleaming on his face. "And a stud? On your nose? Going punk, huh, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stood straight. He looked at her poker-faced, right in the eye, and said gravelly: "Never trust Thalia. Ever. Not even if she gives you blue food. Especially when she's holding a sack."Suddenly, Annabeth's horse snorted and kicked.

_"Master," _it said_. "How dare this Athena spawn not treat you as a superior. She is not right for you... you need someone better... or some horse." _Annabeth could have sworn the horse was batting her eyelashes. Percy's jaw dropped open.

"Did my horse just hit on you?" Percy straightened.

"Let's forget about that." He helped her on the jealous horse and went up on his own. Annabeth pointed to Percy. "Him," she told the horse. She pointed to herself. "Mine. He's mine." The horse snorted.

_For now._

Percy trotted down a path that was covered by trees. Annabeth followed. Nearby there was a creek softly passing through. Cricket chirped. Annabeth spotted a rabbit hopping through the bushes. This wasn't so bad. Percy looked handsome, the horses were obedient. Everything was perfect. (Note the term _was_).

* * *

It was two hours later, and Annabeth wanted to get down from that horse with all her heart. It hated her so much, it wanted to throw her down the gates of Tartarus for a second time. In two hours the horse had made a fool out of her.

1. It first tried to steer her away from the path. To take her from the road and Percy so that it can "dispose" of the "Athena Spawn". Annabeth struggled leading her back, but Percy went of his horse and lead the horse himself. Plan number one failed.

2. Next, it tried to throw her out of its back, to the water below. Annabeth thought that she finally controlled the horse when it sent her flying down the ravine. It was a good thing Percy got her before any _permanent _damage happened. "Jumpy horse," Percy laughed. The horse grunted. It would have to think of more ways to win the Son of Poseidon.

Now, it was trying its best to knock the girl of its back and into a tree or something. Percy was riding in front, staring at them like they were both crazy. "Stop!" He shouted.

Annabeth snarled. "I can't control this dam horse, its just INSANE! Get me off! Get me off! The horse hates me!" Percy got off his horse and went in front of Annabeth's. He waved his arms in distress.

"Look, I know I'm irresistable-"

"PERCY!"

"-but I already have a girlfriend. And...I'm a human-demigodish. You're a horse. You don't have a chance."

_We'll see._

The horse continued to do its whackoo routine, with Percy trying but failing to get Annabeth off. Annabeth just kept hanging on for her life. "Get me off this horse!"

Annabeth then caught sight of an apple in Percy's pack. "The apple! Percy, distract the horse with the apple!" Percy took a few minutes to register what she said.

"Oh, the apple?" Annabeth snorted.

"Yes, the apple! Get the apple!" Percy took out the apple and put it in front of the horse's face.

"Here, horsie. Eat the apple. Eat the apple. The awesome sassy heroic cool son of Poseidon wants you to eat the apple." The horse snorted and moved to take a bite, but kept its eyes on Percy. _As you wish, Lord._

As the horse was eating the apple, Percy took Annabeth off the horse. It whined and the two demigods raced for the ranch, the horse in their tail. Percy and Annabeth ran through the bushes.

"You are going to make up for this!" Annabeth screamed. "I'll choose where we'll go next time, okay?"

"What?"

"I said," Annabeth replied, panting. She looked behind, the horse was galloping fast.

"Haha, I heard you. Run!" They saw the ranch about a hundred yards away. Once they were there, they took a cab, and went to the other side of New York.

* * *

"See, I told you that a pizza place is good for our anniversary," Annabeth said, taking a slice of her pizza. "Hmm, my slice is yummy..."

"Mine too," Percy said.

"Mine too," said the horse.

Annabeth and Percy are now in witness protection program.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Next it'll be Piper and Percy's truth or dare game! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ANNABETH SAYS SO!**

**The Night Huntress**


	3. Piper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

**Third Chapter: Percy and Piper's truth or dare game!**

**FRUI!:))**

* * *

**Piper and the Dares**

Piper grinned. "Fine. You think you think you know me? Think again." They were currently sitting in the Hermes Table, for some reason. It wasn't even time to eat, and they clearly weren't from there. All their friends were either out of town or too busy to actually have fun. Only Piper and Percy were left.

Piper liked Percy. Not as love, but as friends. Good friends. They were so good friends they called each other "Bros". The ultimate sign of friendship. And, everyone knew that friends play truth or dare, and that was what they were currently doing.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Piper grinned again. She had a good list of dares in her head. Stalk Mr. D... dressed up as Madonna, throw a football at Clarisse, turn Nico into a baby... Oh, the evil things that go on in Piper's head.

"Truth." Huh. Disappointing. Piper had a lot of dares planned, she didn't think that he would answer truth.

"If you weren't dating Annabeth, who'd be your second choice?" Piper grinned evilly while Percy's jaw dropped. She knew he was stumped.

"Uh...um...uh..." Percy mumbled. He couldn't imagine anyone but Annabeth being his girlfriend. He had plans already. They'd live on the coast by the sea, and he'd give Annabeth a giant library full of her favorite books.

"Percy, just pick someone! Anyone! It can even be Clarisse!" Percy felt himself barf. He'd rather throw himself out into the woods.

"...Fine... Jennifer Lawrence!" Piper spit out her soda.

"Jenlaw? Katniss Everdeen? Are you serious?"

"You haven't really given me a choice." Percy nodded. "Truth or dare, Piper?" He was going to get back at her. He had tons of truths and tons of dares. She'd get stumped no matter what she picked. Piper Mclean was now Kamikaze Mclean.

"Truth."

"If your house was on fire, and Jason and your computer was in it, which one would you save?" It was pretty obvious which she would choose. Piper though, stayed silent.

"That's a really hard question..."

"WHAT?"

"Like, I love Jason, but... who's gonna update my Tumblr?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'll lose followers!"

"Piper Mclean-"

"TRUTH OR DARE, Percy JACKSON!" she screamed and threw her Coke can at him. Percy sighed and looked at her again. "Truth."

"Pick dare for once!" Piper opened another coke can. Percy raised his eyebrow. "Why?" Piper looked down and sighed. "No reason."

"Fine. Dare." Piper grinned. Showtime...

"Pound your chest and make your best Tarzan yell." Percy snorted.

"Ha! That's just nothing."

Piper shook her head. "You didn't let me finish. Do your best Tarzan yell inside the Hypnos Cabin."

Percy cringed. "You know what happens if someone wakes them up like that!"

"DO. IT."

* * *

Five minutes later, Percy was in the center of the Hypnos Cabin, with Piper a few feet away, watching the whole thing. She clasped her hands on her mouth and giggled. Percy was going to get it.

Percy inhaled all the air in him and started pounding on his chest. He was in Tarzan mode. "OOOOAAAAHHAOOOOAHHAHH!" The fourteen Hypnos campers all woke up. Two fell off their beds. Three tried covering their heads with pillows, and five of them threw theirs at him. The rest lunged at him.

"How dare you interrupt our sleep?!" One of them said.

"Having a good night until-"

"It was perfect!

"So tired..."

"I was dreaming! How dare-"

"So was I!

"I was dreaming that Katy Perry was right in front of me!" The rest of them looked at that one camper. "What?"

"It doesn't matter!" Clovis said. "It doesn't matter that you're the Hero of Olympus, or the Son of Poseidon. You ruined our sleep, and you're going to pay!" Piper watched in glee as the fourteen campers all lunged at him.

"Piper, help!" Percy screamed. Piper shook her head and turned around before waving. A dare was a dare. He had to face it alone.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Percy tried to take a feather off his mouth. Piper giggled.

"That was awesome!"

"That was terrible! Hypnos camper are scary!"

Piper took a look to examine Percy. While she was waiting for him, the Hypnos campers super-glued pillow feathers on to him. "You look very... chicken."

Percy glared at her. "Did you just-Ah! Whatever... Truth or dare, Piper?"

Piper grinned. She was a thrill-seeker. She went on top of a table and said, "TRUTH OR DARE JACKPOT!" Percy frowned.

"Wha?"

"Truth or Dare Jackpot. We both have to do what you _say_." Percy bit his lip. He had to pick a harmless dare so that he wouldn't get affected.

"I dare us... um... to... um... uh, go outside... and...um... scream on the top of our lungs... "I've lost my voice! Please help me find it!" Piper raised her eyebrow.

"Are you serious? That is lame beyond measure."

"Let's just do it." Percy ran to the center of all the cabins. Piper went after him. They stopped at the center of the cabins, beside Hestia's flame. Piper cupped her hands to her mouth. Let the weirdness begin.

"I'VE LOST MY VOICE! PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!"

"ME TOO!" Percy screamed. "I'VE LOST IT TOO! PLEASE!" The campers just looked at them as if they were insane. "Idiots," some Hephaestus kid muttered. People just laughed. Piper blushed. That went well. No one really cared. Piper and Percy turned around to go back to the Hermes Table when Travis Stoll came around. He changed everything.

"EVERYBODY HELP THEM FIND THEIR VOICES!" Travis screamed. "THE POOR SOULS! WHAT WILL THEY DO?" With that, every body scrambled to find Piper and Percy's voices.

"Not in the lake!" said Kayla, a daughter of Demeter.

"Not in the Big House!" said Conner.

"Not in my shoe!" said an Apollo camper.

"Wait, I think it's over at the Athena Cabin's roof!" Everyone stopped looking. They all watched a camper climb up the roof. "Nope! Not here!" Everyone groaned and went back to searching. It was a sight to see. Percy knew that they were all just kidding. An average human couldn't be that dumb. Unless they didn't have a brain. Nothing exciting had happened lately. After a few minutes the campers sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. This was getting boring. One by one they stopped looking.

Travis looked around and shouted to everyone: "THIS ISN'T WORKING! THEIR VOICES ARE REALLY GONE! I THINK WE'LL HAVE TO GIVE THEM... SURGERY! LET'S GO GO GO GO!"

"WHAT!" Percy's eyes widened. So did Piper's. They didn't ask for surgery. "NO! I'M FINE!"

"I"VE FOUND MY VOICE!" Piper shouted. "It's back! NO MORE SURGERIES!" Too late. The Hermes Campers picked Piper and Percy up and brought them to the Apollo Cabin. They set them both on two beds. Travis, Conner, and Will Solace came in the room wearing doctor's masks.

"So," Will said. "I hear you need... healing..."

"NO!" Piper screamed. "We're fine!" Will motioned for two Apollo Campers. He went over to Percy.

"I'll help you. Hayley and Karen, come with me. Eric, Ryan and Tiana, go and help Piper. Get them to the OR, stat!" Will pulled the cloth that separated Piper's bed from Percy's.

"This is all your fault!" Piper screamed.

"MY fault?"

"YES! You were the one who made the dare!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INVENTED THE JACKPOT THING!"

"SHUT UP!"

Will took out rubber gloves and snapped them on his hands. "It's time," he said, and Percy suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Percy woke up. After an hour, both Piper and Percy got their "voices" back. Piper looked at Will.

Will smiled. "Oh.. nothing. We just tweaked your voice box. That's all..."

"Weird," Percy said, then he closed his mouth. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she groaned. "No no no no!"

* * *

Piper and Percy are now the human Alvin and the Chipmunks, and they will be on tour in the following states. Please stay tuned.

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't really how I wanted it to end, but oh well.**

**REVIEWWW :)**

**Next it'll be Hazel and Percy egging the Big House...**

**The Night Huntress.**


End file.
